Ivy the Cat
Ivy the Cat is a green cat who is part of Team Ice along with Crystal and Sophana. She can cantrol only a few plants and vines, and can also be a little bit fast. She came from the Dream Planet with Sophana, but now she lives with her and Crystal in the Blue Ridge Zone. She owns and can translate a Wisp named Lightningbolt. Abilities She can control vines and a few select plants. She can control them and make them grow faster and can tell them what she wants them to do. She can even do this while they aren't on the ground! The problem is, she can't control all plants and when she comes across fire, she cowers away from it. She is of the Power formation, but can also be a little bit of Speed as well. She can also ride her hoverboard: the "Plantation" History of their planet ﻿She and Sophana came from a planet where everything isn't the same, the environment always changes, one minute it'll be a rainforest, the next might be a frozen winterland! Because of this change, it's not unnatural for inhabitants to be born with supernatural powers. Sophana and Ivy didn't like it there, and when Crystal accidently landed on their planet, and when they stopped Eggman, Sophana and her asked Crystal can they go to her dimension and when she said yes, they were really happy. Their story is a blast, and you can read about it here. Relationships Friends/Allies Crystal the Raccoon(team ice member),Chocolate and Kayla Sophana the Rabbit(sister)and Spikeball Lightningbolt(best friend) Hedgehog Gang Chao Gang Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Superpower, Team Flight, Team Metal, Team Eclipse, Team Secret, Team Devious, Team Love, Team Emotion, Team Random, Team Cute, Team Cool, Team Colour, Team Nature, Team Silent, Team Survivor, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic, Team Dance, Team Inspiration Pit the Raccoon and Chippi Stretch the Cat Querrell the Chameleon Enemies/Rivals Dr. Eggman(enemy from when she first met Crystal) Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Swacid Personality ﻿She is very kind, but prefers to stay quiet about it. She does, however, help whenever it is needed. She is good friends with Crystal, and she knows when Crystal needs Ivy's help when need be. Board Stastistics ﻿Name: Plantation Type: Power(bike) Attack: She causes vines to come from the ground which Lightningbolt then electrifies to shock, slow down and damage her enemies. Attire: Sunglass-like glasses on head, a suit like Blaze, only in her coats respective colous(yellow for base, orange for stripe) Description: This board was made out of recycled materials put together, which helps Ivy alot in her naturistic personality. Even though it's a recycled board, it has power to match any old hoverboard. Quotes ﻿Don't underestimate me!-her main quote, before starting a race in Sonic Riders: GU Ready, and start!-When initiating a Gravity Dive See ya!-when passing someone in a race Go!-when she bounces off something in a gravity dive Guess I need to learn...-when she loses a race Gallery Old design 26082011(055).jpg|Ivy and Lightningbolt(Riders) 26082011(056).jpg|Ivy's Hoverboard 26082011(076).jpg|Team Ice Ivy.jpg New design '''Note: '''Her old Riders look is still what she wears for her Riders outfit. That has not changed at all. ivylightningboltscanner1.jpg|Her new design(Ignore the puppy in the background) Ivyscanner2.png Team ice.jpg|Team Ice(second) Teamicerunning.jpg|Team Ice running Teamicecurrent.jpg|Team Ice, current Teamice.jpg|Team Ice ivyandlightningboltworried.jpg|Ivy worrying about something, while Lightningbolt does his usual look.... ﻿ Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Naturemancers Category:Naturekinetics Category:Nature Wielders Category:Nature User Category:Pinkolol's characters Category:Pinkolol's Sonic characters